Signs He Likes You
by ever afters
Summary: I, Rose Nymohadora Weasley, shall help you distinguish whether he likes you or not. Muhaha. I just made your life easier, didn't I?


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. *cries in a corner***

* * *

_**Signs He Likes You**_

* * *

_Sign One. He tries to catch your attention all the time._

The bloke will do anything, _anything, _for you to notice him. He might do it by striking a conversation with you, by winking and smiling at you whenever you're in his line of vision, by cracking jokes when you're in the same vicinity or _the worst_- by poking fun at you _and_ hexing you. _All the bloody time_.

Exhibit One.

I was peacefully reading a book in the Common Room when _he _walks in from Quidditch practice.

Him: Hey, Weasel. You look like hell. (Smirks)

Me: (Rolls my eyes and ignores him.)

Him: (Sits and puts his arm around me.)

Me: (Jumps off the couch.) Ewww! Get your filthy hands off of me, you git. (Stomps off into my room.)

Him: Alright. See you later! Don't miss me too much!

* * *

_Sign Two: He finds ways to be with you._

The bloke finds ways to be with you in his own subtle way. He might beg his friend to invite you to their parties, take the same classes with you, sit beside you in classes or go to the same shops as you in Hogsmeade. Literally. The bloke generally hangs out wherever you may be.

Exhibit Two.

Him: Well, hello. (smirks) Fancy seeing you here, Weasley.

Me: We have the same classes, so of course we'll see each other, idiot.

Him: Anyway, Zabini has a party tomorrow night. Are you coming?

Me: (Confused) Huh?

Him: (Chuckles) Are you coming to Zabini's party, Weasley?

Me: No. I'm not invited.

Later in the afternoon…

Zabini: Weasley! Weasley!

Me: Yes, Josh?

Zabini: I have a party tomorrow night. You and your friends should come, all right? I'm expecting you. (winks) Later!

Me: (disgusted, revolted, and gapes at him)

Zabini: Oh, and bring Lily Potter with you. (winks)

Me: (internally pukes)

* * *

_Sign Three: He gets protective when he sees other guys talking to you or around you._

Blokes are possessive. They're males. They like knowing that they _own _you. If you're in a relationship with another bloke, he'll say things that will make you question your relationship.

Exhibit C.

I was with Damien Parkersfield, my ex, in an empty Charms classroom.

Honestly, we weren't doing anything wrong- except when he _tried _to kiss me. _Tried_ being the keyword which means nothing happened.

I can't even remember why I was with him in the first place.

Damien: Rose. I want to go out with you again. I still like you.

Me: No. We talked about this. I don't like you like that anymore.

Damien: Just give me another chance. Please, baby.

Me: (Sickened) Baby? Eck. No, Damien. I caught you in the same bed with Ariana- _naked_. And you're asking for another chance? You are such an ass.

Damien: It was a mistake. We were drunk. Baby, please. (Leans in to kiss me.)

And then, cue opening of door.

Him: Weasley. Albus is looking for you. (Smirks)

Me: (Pushes Damien away.) Oh. Okay. Yeah. _Bye, Damien_.

Damien: Baby. Please. (Grabs my arm.)

Him: (Pushes Damien off of me and growls.)

Me: Hey!

Him: (Growls) Don't touch her. (Glares daggers at Damien and hauls me out of the room.)

I _might_ have smiled like an idiot that night.

* * *

_Sign Four: He notices every single thing about you._

If a bloke notices your change of hair style, your new shirt, or even just your new hair band, he _cares. _And, the creepy thing- he might have stared at you a lot of times. He likes you that much.

Exhibit D.

Lily gave me a new pair of earrings and a hair band for my birthday, and I decided to wear them that day during Potions.

Him: (Slides in beside me.) Hey, Weasley.

Me: (Disinterested) Hey.

Him: You seem so happy to see me.

Me: Totally.

*Silence*

Him: (Raises eyebrows) Hey. I like your new earrings and hair band. It looks good on you, Weasley. (Reaches out to brush some of my unruly hair from my blushing face)

Me: (Acts revolted- I repeat, _acts_)

Him: _Anywho_, you should wear that more often. People could actually see your face now without all those wires sticking out.

Me: (hexes his balls off)

* * *

_Sign Five: He surprises you with gifts for no reason at all._

Well, there may be a reason. He fancies you. Period. He likes you that much to buy gifts for you. What a sweetie.

Exhibit E.

Him: (Throws a box at me.)

Me: What's this?

Him: Open it.

Me: There are no bombs or any other death traps, right?

Him: (Laughs) I don't know.

Me: (Starts to throw it away.)

Him: No! No! I'm just kidding! Sheesh. Open it.

Me: Okay. (Opens it, and then squeals in delight at the sight of the book one has always wanted.)

Him: (Smirks and runs his fingers through his hair.) Do you like it?

Me: Absolutely! Thank you! (Hugs him awkwardly)

Him: (Stiffens) Uh. Yeah. (Relaxes and puts his arms around me.)

* * *

_Sign Six: He's always there for you._

The bloke is always there for you. He threatens other blokes who act like jerks to you, makes fun of your brother for you, hugs you when you're crying, and makes you laugh when you're down. He's _always_ there as a friend, enemy, bodyguard, brother, father or even lover.

Exhibit F.

Me: James! Give me my book back!

James: (Laughs maniacally) Try to reach it then!

Me: JAMES!

Then quite suddenly, a hand reaches out and grabs the book from James.

James: Hey!

Him: (Smirks) Here you go, Weasley.

Me: (Blushes) Thanks.

James: (Confused) Eh? Am I missing something?

* * *

_Sign Seven: He is a little too touchy._

Blokes have the urge to touch the girl he likes. I don't know. It might be a guy thing. He just craves for your touch, you know? So when a bloke starts shoulder bumping you, grazes your face with his thumb, curls your hair with his index finger, stands _too_ near you, or something like Hey-You-Are-Crossing-The-Line-Of-My-Personal-Space-Pervert, then, hey the bloke likes you.

Exhibit G.

Me: (Being pressed up against the wall by a ferret.) Ow! What are you doing!

Him: (Leans in.) What do you think?

Me: (Pushes the perverted ferret away.) Oh, I don't know. Suffocating me?

Him: (Smirks.) If I was, I would have used another method, Weasel.

Me: (Disgusted.) Leave me alone.

Him: (Smiles) You would miss me.

Me: Dream on.

Him: (Reaches out and tucks a stray curl behind my ears) I don't need to dream when it's true.

Me: (Turns beet red) Ugh. (Stomps away to hide embarrassing blush)

* * *

_Sign Eight: He kisses you without warning._

The bloke kisses you. Quite suddenly, really.

Exhibit H.

Me: (Walking)

Him: Hey, Rose.

Me: (Raises eyebrow) What do you need?

Him: You.

Me: I'm leaving.

Him: Where are you going?

Me: I'm meeting someone important.

Him: What? Who?

Me: None of your business.

Him: Then, you're not going.

Me: What? Why?

Him: You have to tell me who _he _is.

Me: What are you? My boyfriend? (Scowls)

Him: I could be.

Me: Stop teasing me!

Him: I'm not teasing you, Weasley.

Me: You're so confusing! Sometimes you hate me. Sometimes you don't. I don't get you!

Him: I _don't _hate you, Rose.

Me: Then, why do you always annoy the hell out of me?

Him: Because I like watching you blush.

Me: (Stomps foot) Ugh! You're doing it again!

Him: (Confused) Doing what?

Me: Teasing me!

Him: I am not teasing you!

Me: Then what? Are you _actually _telling me you're _serious?_

Him: Yes.

Me: Stop lying!

Him: You _are_ supposed to be the smartest witch of our generation! Why are you so stupid?

Me: What!

Him: You're just so obtuse sometimes, Rose! I can't believe this!

Me: What did I do? You're the one who always confuses me!

Him: Huh. Me? _Me?_ _Confusing?_ Isn't it obvious that I _fancy_ you? I don't bloody believe it! You are so thick, you blind idiot!

Me: (Stops breathing)

Him: What? Now, you're just going to stare at me like I'm the Giant Squid?

Me: (Shakes head) _You fancy me?_

Him: (sighs exasperatedly) Yes.

Me: What?

Him: You just don't understand words, do you? (Leans in and snogs me)

Not that I'm complaining.

* * *

_Sign Nine: He reminds you every single day that he loves you._

"I love you, Rose Weasley. You know that, right?"

"I do," I smile. "I love you too, Scorpius Malfoy. Don't ever forget that."

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated. ;)**


End file.
